Part Time Pets
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: What do you do when you need the help but can't afford to hire someone, why you get a 'pet' of course. Welcome to the world of Anibots where they work to make you happy so they can be too. Kitty Prowl wants you to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Part Time Pets**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…so don't ask me to give you a bot…Bay refuses to hand them over to me.

Note: This is all based on my Anibot drabbles in 'Wondering Plot Bunnies' that seemed to have become the popular of all the drabbles. So if you don't understand any of this I suggest you go read them, it all starts off with 'Be My Pet'. Here some of your favorite bots are part animal and are called Anibots, Animal + Robot = Anibot. The concept gets better as you read, hope you enjoy the fic!

IMPORTANT: This will NOT follow the drabbles, different storyline, same plot. G1 based. Anibots are normal size, they look normal just with animal features. Will have multiple pairings. It was put up for a vote if this should be an actual series…I was demanded to make it so.

Based on my Anibot drabbles in WPB. What do you do when you need the help but can't afford to hire someone, why you get a 'pet' of course. Welcome to the world of Anibot's where they work to make you happy so they can be too.

**Chapter 1: Ears and Tails**

"Welcome to the Anibot Placement Corporation, thank you for choosing our company amongst the many others. We are an elite placement service offering temporary employees to Anibot-loving clients. Our workers are highly trained and socialized 'pets.' They are loyal, hardworking and are very intelligent, we match each client with the Anibot that reaches each requirement asked of them. Just one thing, please remember that our employees are domesticated Cybertronian/animal hybrids. They don't have the necessary skills to survive on their own, so we ask you to take care of them while they remain contracted to you. Some of them may need daily grooming, while others need to be walked often, and some may not be office trained yet but please be patient with them and try not to scold them too much. Do you have any questions, sir?"

Jazz stared at the dog in front of him behind the counter, wondering how many times he had to repeat those lines each day cause the Anibot wasn't even looking at him but instead playing some computer game, "Yeah, got any that can do paper work and won't run off because of it?"

Tracks finally looked over and smiled at him, a practiced smile but still at least he was paying attention, "I need your name and place of employment before I can address one of our workers to you, darling."

The Porsche actually let out a small laugh, "Not for me, ma boss, he refuses ta help given to him and when we all manage ta get him some, ta bots run off because of how much they got ta do."

Optics shuttered at him, "You're going behind your boss's back to get him help? Who do you work for?"

Was it possible for someone's smile to get that big, "Prime. So I need somebot that's stubborn too and won't take no so easily."

Suddenly there was a smile as wide as the desk clerk's, "Well, then, I think I know just who will fit what your needs."

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

"Oh, darlings! I got a surprise!"

The other Anibots shivered at the Papillion words, he was never this happy unless some poor bot was going to get one of his 'destined to be' clients. Where he was sure the client was going to buy out some Anibot's contract with the company and keep them. It would have been a nice gesture if Tracks didn't make it seem like it was going to be the end of the world for the bot in question.

This usually ended up failing…miserably…

Hound's black ears twitched, he just came in from a job and was hoping to get some rest but there seemed to be too much excitement going on at the moment. So leaning back in his chair and putting his pedes on the table he was sitting at, the wolf got ready for one of the dog's famous speeches.

Sure enough the purebreed came waltzing in with a 'oh, Primus, guess what' look on his face, "You wont believe what just happened."

"You actually did some work around here?"

"Ratchet, I said something that happened not something that never will."

The rabbit just snorted and went back cleaning his tools, he had to leave soon to go help an understaffed downtown hospital and he wanted to make sure everything was good to go.

"Any who, this mech just came in asking for an assistant for his boss because everybody they hire just get's tired from all the work given to them and you won't believe who he works for! Prime, can you believe it! Oh and I picked the perfect one to help him, it's simply perfect!"

The wolf raised an optic ridge along with the others at the giddiness of the canine, this couldn't be good, "So, who ya send?"

A laugh, "As the wonderful matchmaker that I am, I knew exactly who to pick, one that doesn't mind doing paperwork, who is stubborn enough to face down even Prime and is highly intelligent to work at such a high rank job."

A groan came from the bunny as he palmed his face, "Don't tell me…you sent Prowl?"

"Yep!"

"Great, one of our leading workers is going to get killed because he's stubborn enough to disregard direct orders from Prime."

"Come on, Ratch, maybe Tracks has a good idea sending him, it might help."

The dog beamed at the praise from the wild canine, "Why thank you Hound and for that, I'm going to find your perfect match!"

"…I rather you didn't…"

"Nonsense, I'm set on finding you the perfect client!"

The medic bunny pointed at the green mech and laughed, Tracks just smiled, "Don't worry Ratchet, I'll find you a home too!"

That shut him up, "Joy…"

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Inferno sighed as he tried to coax the fox from under his berth, how the poor thing got under there was still a mystery, "Come on, little fella, I ain't going to hurt ya."

Large fox ears poked out with the red helm they were attached to, sky blue optics stared back at him with spark warming innocence, "You won't?"

The firetruck smiled, "Naw, I just wanna make sure ya alright."

It was the truth, a large forest fire had broke out and they had only barely managed to put it out, he had accidentally found the small fox that had severe burns and now glitches because of how close he was to flames causing a few wires to short-out and the replacements didn't fully take. So here he was with a small wild fox in his apartment because he was afraid the tiny thing wouldn't be able to survive on his own now that it was hurt so bad.

His hospitality wasn't appreciated when the small Anibot woke up from his induced recharge and tried to make a break for it. Then again, waking up in a weird place with some strange mech standing over you was enough to make anybody freak out.

"What's ya name?"

A tilt of the helm and the Anibot was staring at him cautiously, determining if it was alright, "Red Alert, wait, why do you want to know?"

A light chuckle, "Well, I usually like ta know who I'll be sharing my home with."

The red helm tilted the other way as optics shuttered up at him, "Sharing your home?", he suddenly looked panicked, "What happened to mine?"

The larger mech rubbed the back of his own helm, "See, um, there was a fire and much of the forest got burnt and-"

"My home was burned!"

Inferno's spark clenched at the sound of the mourning keen that escaped the fox, who was now covering both his optics with his servos and shivering, "My home! Gone!" Another spark crushing keen…

Being a firefighter, he had enough experience with those who found out what had happened to their whole livelihood suddenly disappearing. Gently, he pulled the multicolored kitsune out, sighing with relief that he was allowed to, and held him close as he cried out his loses. Rocking his smaller frame as the clawed digits hung onto him in desperation, he softly whispered, "It'll be alright…ssh…it's alright…"

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

"So you're the new help?"

Ratchet sighed before staring up at the taller mech, he got this question every time, "Yes, you requested a Anibot with a medical background."

He also knew what came next, sure enough there was that bright grin that everybot he had ever met got, "You are adorable."

Yep, ever fragging time, he didn't care if he was a rabbit, he was tired of the 'adorable', 'cute', 'aww', but what he hated the most was-"The patients will love a bunny helping out."-bunny…

He resisted screaming and running back to the company, he had been contracted for at least a week to help get the hospital up on it's pedes and damn it, he was going to do just that.

The helm of the hospital motioned for him to follow him inside, the Anibot loved working at clinics such as these…to see faces that thought they could never have a chance light up from the hope given to them.

He had the company to thank for that, it was something he was grateful and loathed about…

Anibots, at first were very popular and had no problems finding a home, they were meant to be intelligent companions for the wealthy, ones that would be able to talk back, enjoy activities their owners did, but still depend on their owners…then things got a little out of control. Trafficking, protests groups, breeders that went nuts with rare groups, abusers and a combination of other things made it all spiral down hill for his kind.

Most were either released into the wild, put down or placed in pounds…his creators were the ones in the pound option…luckily for him though, he was given to an aging femme that needed to the company. Where his siblings went or his creators…he had no idea and really didn't want to dwell on it.

When his last owner died, the Anibot Placement Corporation offered him a deal, he could either go wild, in which he had no skills what so ever to survive in or sign a contract to work for them. He chose the contract, at a price, the company owned him…and the others…it wasn't a bad place…everything that they needed was given to them but it was put on their 'tab.' Whatever the company bought for them, they had to pay back by working these part time jobs.

He figured if he was going to owe them, might as well put some good use to it, he got medical training, all paid for by the company. Surprising the owner thought it was a great idea and he didn't have to put up a fight for it. It put him in a lot of debt but he was also one of the most expensive 'pets' too…being so made it harder for anybody to buy out his contract and for him to find an actual home.

Which really was all any of them wanted, a familiar face, a nice pet on the helm and a warm berth to curl up in.

There were a few that got to do that from the pounds…if they weren't put down…as for the ones that went wild. They were known to just stay away from the cities and other Cybertronians, they had become fully adapted to the animal side of their programs.

Hound would be an example, he was trained to be a companion and guard…but he also told stories of his days in the wild…skipping over what made him choose to become a domesticated Anibot. If ever asked, he would just smile sadly and change the subject.

Kind as he was, he was still a wild wolf at spark and he still made some of the others a little wary around him. Wild Anibots ate other Anibots…

Then there were some where the owners would fall helm over heels with them, rushing to save them and bring them back to a home where they had all they dreamed about. He had seen a few Anibot/Normal Cybertronian couples before, of course the society in whole was split apart from it.

Some communities though it was a nice change for his kind and that it would lead to something better for them all, they were just Transformers with animal features. They held all the intelligence of a normal bot, the looks, the systems, the skills, so what was so wrong with finding another to love.

Then you had the communities that hated the idea of them getting together, saying it was disgusting, mixing energon with filthy beings that were nothing more then intelligent drones. Most in this group wanted to put an end to them all.

Surprisingly, the Anibots themselves didn't care either which way, they would love whoever loved them back. A home was all they really wanted, finding your sparkmate was just a chance of luck.

Something he was sure was never to come to him, he would always be bounded to the company and that was fine with him. He would go out to the hospitals and work, save those that needed it because he needed to help them.

He wasn't going to get swept off into some fantasy like the ones Tracks dreamt up for them all, he wasn't a fool like the rest of them…but he was going to try to make the best out of it…

"Ready to get to work?"

"Always."

Not like he had a choice…

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

-I was this close to making a Tracks a Afghan Hound, they look so elegant when they run but I wanted something smaller so he got Papillion instead. Originally I was going to have Bumblebee as the desk clerk, but Tracks pushed him out of the way and demanded he got the cushy job controlling where everyone goes. It's not that everyone doesn't want to find a permanent home, they do…it's just that Tracks is known to fail at helping them…badly…

After this chapter, all of them will have their own chapters. This won't be a long series nor will it follow the lines of the drabbles. They will have different storylines but some might share the same characters. There will be other characters to join in as well that aren't in the drabbles or in this chapter.

A special thanks to Katea-Nui for proof reading for me and another for those who wanted this series to be.

I hoped you all enjoyed this.

Please review!

Please? You'll make them cry if you don't.

Mentioned Anibots:

Tracks: Papillion

Hound: Wolf

Ratchet: BUNNY! (Look at my profile pic)

Prowl: Cat

Red Alert: Fox

There will be Con Anibots, so don't worry.

*Bows politely* Till Next Time


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Time Pets**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…so don't ask me to give you a bot…Bay refuses to hand them over to me.

.

Based on my Anibot drabbles in WPB. What do you do when you need the help but can't afford to hire someone, why you get a 'pet' of course. Welcome to the world of Anibot's where they work to make you happy so they can be too.

**Chapter 2: Cats Will Be The Death Of Him**

The sound of dark laughter ranged through the room as the sound echoed off the walls, to most it was a sound that sent shivers down their spins, for Optimus…it was annoying and he really wished it would stop, he didn't find any humor in the situation at all.

"It's not funny, Megatron"

The gun gray mech just snorted and took a gulp of his cube, a large smile still on his face, "To you, to me, it's funny as Pit."

The Prime shook his helm and continued to tap on a datapad, "He completely ignored me and when he was paying attention, he was giving me this look that I couldn't read but I'm pretty sure it was one that said, 'I don't care' and Jazz didn't help."

"Pfft, now you know why I hate cats, things never listen."

A quick look over to his closest friend and the multicolored mech rolled his optics, "You don't like cats because you think Skyfire's pet is out to get you."

The cube was slammed down on the seat's armrest and the smile was replaced with a frown, "He IS! Explain how the science wing is on the other side of the building and yet, by some bend in reality, I get a fragging cat stuck to the top of my helm trying to scratch my optics out!"

Now it was the truck's turn to laugh, "Oh, come on, Starscream was just being playful and that only has happened a couple of times."

"It happens every day! The workers here don't need to look at a clock to tell what time it is, 'Oh, look, Megatron's being attacked again, is it 10 already?' It is annoying, not to mention the damn shuttle refuses to leave him home because he says the damn thing is useful to the science division. I didn't know we were doing a study on naps, cause that's all I've ever seen the thing do when I could see after Hook get's through laughing his aft off at me because he thinks it's hilarious. Fragging cats!"

The Prime lifted an optic ridge, "You done ranting now?"

"I hope you get attacked."

"Why don't you stay in your office until 11?"

A snort, "I've tried that, the slagging feline keeps finding me!"

"Try locking your door."

"It doesn't really matter if he did or not, my kind has ways of getting in without being noticed."

"HOLY FRAGGIN CARRIER OF UNICRON"S AFT!"

Prowl didn't even look up from his datapad at the two startled mechs, though he did make a note to get the cleaning bot to come and take care of the energon that was thrown at the wall from the Lord High Protector's sudden jump up. His ear twitched as the two stared at him, "I would appreciate not being gawked at like a circus attraction. Please close your mouths sirs, you look like your trying to copy a landed fish."

The Leader shuttered his optics before closing up his facemask, he had let it down to enjoy his meal with his company and had completely forgotten it was down. He gave a quick glance over at the mech on his couch, who was smirking…great…he was up to something…

"Prowl, can you please knock before you come in?"

A tilt of the white helm as the white ears turned to focus on some random sound, "I apologize sir, I was not aware I was interrupting your private time with Lord High Protector."

The pure look of glee on Megatron's face was something that would always haunt the truck for the rest of his lifespan, but at the moment he was too busy with his own look of horror as he stared at the cat, who said the line with an air of complete boredom as though it was something he knew for orns about.

"There is no 'private' time between us!"

"Why Optimus, you cheeky floozy you."

The red and blue mech glared at the other, only to receive a smile and a wink, he was so going to give Starscream the keys to the grey bot's office. See how he likes that.

"I was unaware that office relationships were a normal occurrence here, do you have time with all your employees or shall I get started on making a list to schedule everybot for their own appointment."

How can he say something like that so calmly!

If he hadn't already covered his face, he would be bright red right now and Megatron's rawr of laughter was not helping the matters, "Prowl, he was just joking about me being a floozy! I don't recharge with the staff around here!"

"He only recharges with his left and right servos."

Finally looking up from his work, a curious look was given to the doubled over mech, who was still shaking with mirth, "His SIC and TIC?"

Another round of laughter erupted from the grey guest, "No, his actual servos!"

A frown graced the cat's features, "That can not be good for him, stress is a deterrent in getting work done professionally," he turned to the Prime with a serious look, "Sir, may I suggest facing with somebot, it would help you tremendously. Shall I go see who is willing and has the time?"

The gun-former was going to die from laughter, oh Primus, he loved this cat!

Optimus sputtered over his own words, "How can-how can you be so serious about that!"

"Sir, stress is a factor that can cause one to lose the quality of work one is able to do, I see no problem with relief. In fact our company promotes it, if we are happy and stress free then we can make our clients happy and stress free as well. Of course we are careful."

"So…you and some other Anibot regularly do the dirty?"

"Megatron!"

The Lord High Protector shrugged, "Well, I want to know, I mean", a quick look over at the new help, "he's pretty good looking for an Anibot."

"Thank you, but I am not interested."

Optimus took a deep intake, okay, time to get into Prime mode, he can deal with this. He looked at the feline, his whole persona changing to one of a commander, "Prowl, as much as I appreciate your wants to look out for my wellbeing, I am quite fine. Now then, is there a reason why you came in here?"

Slited optics seemed to penetrate into the Prime's spark in a look that only a feline could pull off as he noticed the sudden change of one enjoying company to a mech giving orders, his white tail flicked with intrigue but let it drop. "Jazz has informed me that you are handling too much work, I am here to relieve you of such things as you are to take a much needed break."

"Thank you but that will not be necessary."

"If that is what you believe but I have already made arrangement for all datapads to be given to me, I am simply here to inform you. Enjoy your day, sir."

The truck stared at the retreating figure of the cat before glancing over at the more then amused Megatron, "Did he just take all my work?"

"Yep."

The multicolored mech rubbed his nosebridge, "I think I need to have a little chat with Jazz about my new help."

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Prowl stared at the datapad in his servos as somebot placed a tray of treats beside him, he glanced up for a moment to see the face that had bought him here, "Jazz."

"Ah know ya might be able to take care of some things ya self but you need ta remind Boss that he needs ta feed ya."

A quick swish of the tail and his doorwings gave an irritated flap, "I am quite able to take care of myself, I maybe an Anibot, but I'm also an individual. Besides he needs what time he has now to be ready for his speech tomorrow and I do not wish to disturb him."

A sigh and the saboteur flopped in the seat in front of him, being that Prowl had no office, he had decided one of the refuel rooms would fit his purpose. No one had bothered him, seeing him so intent on finishing the datapads that surrounded him, he was doing more work then most did in the entire week.

"It's a start…this whole gig has him wired tighter then a corkscrew."

Nothing, the cat didn't find a reason to respond…mostly because he had no idea what was just said to him. He continued his work, picking up a few of the treats to settle his tanks before setting the pad down to stare at the other white and black, "There is a clear difference between the real him and the font the puts up, I have seen that today."

"Smart kitty," pedes were suddenly thrown up on the table, "OP is a cool guy but he's got this belief he should always be this perfect leader image in front of others. Yeah, it's good ta have a great leader but sometimes tha bots around him need somebot that they are comfortable sharing their concerns with. Ya see him go all Prime, that is better for when he's at a meeting, rallying the troops, talking ta the press but here, he needs ta learn ta relax and enjoy tha company around him, ta be himself before he goes bonkers from the stress he creates on himself."

White ears twitched, "He seemed perfectly able to be 'himself' as you put it, with the Lord High Protector."

A shrug, "Grew up tagether, comes with knowing the mech, funny really, Optimus overexerts himself and Megs…recharges through anything."

The pet shuttered his optics at the spy, "Surely he doesn't sleep through everything, how does he get work done?"

"Pit if Ah know, but it is funny when he get's his 10'clock wake up call."

The chevron helm tilted, "You help Starscream break into his office, don't you?"

The flash of a smile told him all he need to know and he just rolled his optics.

Jazz chuckled and stretched out before putting his arms behind his helm, "Ya probably wondering why ya really here then."

A tail swayed back and forth gently as the feline picked up another datapad, "Yes, I have wondered that, seeing as they way you are bringing these things up but observing you and how you are, my guess would be that you are not going to tell me as you would say 'straight up'."

"Good call," his pedes moved off the table so he can lean forward and give a gentle pat to the top of the cat's helm, mostly to play with the soft ears ontop, "all ya need ta know is that he needs somebot ta lookout for him. He's got this image in his processor that he wants ta reach cause he thinks it's for everybody's benefit without realizing what it's doing ta his frame."

Prowl moved his helm away from the pettings, he was not going to purr, no matter how much he liked it, "Why are you telling me this?"

The Porsche pouted when the kitty moved but sat back in his chair anyway, letting another smile light up on his face, "Cause that's ya job, ta help him out."

Optics slowly went up to stare at him, wondering about all of the information he was given, "…You are a very cryptic mech…"

"Yep."

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Prowl meet Optimus, Optimus…good luck…

Hah, I made Megatron and Optimus friends, why…because I wanted Starscream in the story and for some reason it would seem that he would be perfect for attacking Meg's helm. So really, blame Screamer for it.

Oh, Prowl…I adore you, I really do…

There will be more chapters on these two, right now they're just building up to a friendship, though I'm guessing telling your owner that he needs to get laid is not the best way to do it.

I also don't know what color to make Prowl's optics, blue or gold…blue is traditional…gold is more feline.

A special thanks to all those who reviewed: Katea-Nui, smoking caramels, Darkeyes17, Jovianokami, fanfictionlover23, Gatekat, Ayami1, SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ, Thalanee

-Next chapter, Prowl gets to go home with Optimus and isn't too thrilled and Starscream finds out about his new neighbor.

Please review!

*Bows politely* Till Next Time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Time Pets**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…so don't ask me to give you a bot…Bay refuses to hand them over to me…you know…I wonder if the actors ever read this stuff just to get a kick out of it.

Based on my Anibot drabbles in WPB. What do you do when you need the help but can't afford to hire someone, why you get a 'pet' of course. Welcome to the world of Anibot's where they work to make you happy so they can be too. Behold kitty Prowl!

**Chapter 3: Into Their Gaze**

"Prowl, what are you doing?"

"Work."

Optimus gave the feline a curious look, yes, he was steadily working away on another datapad…where did he keep pulling all those things from…but he was also sprawled out ontop of the Prime's desk as though he owned it.

"You know I can get you a desk."

"Unnecessary, I do not require one."

The taller mech sighed as he looked at all the work he had underneath the cat's frame, if this was Jazz's idea to get him to slow down, it was working.

Maybe he could push him off…he lifted up a servo…he shouldn't…but he really needed to get to work.

*Smack*

He shuttered his optics as he looked back down at his servo and then over to where golden optics were staring at him, Prowl just smacked his servo away.

Lifting an optic ridge, he tried again.

*Smack*

The white tail was now swishing back and forth slowly, and the feline was staring intensely at the Prime's servo. The truck let out a light chuckle and tried to touch his hired pet again…it ended with the same result.

He tried again…this time he was grabbed and suddenly became a chew toy, it was so…catlike

He laughed at the scene, getting a hard glare and his appendage back as the Anibot turned himself over so that the leader was now staring at the tensed doorwings, "You're going to ignore me now, aren't you?"

The ears twitched…yep…ignored…

"Can you ignore me off my desk?"

Nope, in fact the black and white doorwinged feline stretched out even more, pushing stuff off just because he could…maybe Megatron was right about cats.

Prowl glanced around the room, even at his home, the Prime was constantly working away, it was the Anibot's job to make sure that their hired owners not only got their work done but left it at their workplace, a stressed owner would do no one good and so now the feline's work consisted of distracting Optimus into doing something that would get his processor off of the work he had to do.

If somebot needed a good frag it was him but the mech didn't believe that he could start a relationship because of his status he would be subjected another to the world where the slightest missteps make TV and for some innocent bot that would suddenly be thrown into the optic view of the world…that could be terrifying to some…and spur others into the relationship for just reasons.

And considering the abode was just barely decorated with only simple items, it was obvious there was not a bot in the leader's life…not that the cat minded the simple design, he saw no reason for there to be grandiose items that only had the use for taking up space.

He wished his room back at the company was fitted to this taste but Tracks was determined that everybot needed some flair to their rooms…too much flair, it was blinding.

He rolled over and stared up at the mech…just…stared…he knew that for some reason others didn't like it when a cat stared at them…and now Optimus was staring back…he widened his optics for his golden gaze to focus more on the other.

Prime leaned closer to the Anibot and whispered, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Prowl didn't move…

*Smack!*

He just palmed the taller mech's face, "I need refuel."

The truck just rubbed the area with a slight chuckle, "Does that mean, you're going to get off my desk?"

A slight twitch of the tail and suddenly the other was bounding off the surface and landing on all fours, he glanced back up at his temporary master, maybe if he was playful it would take the mech's processor off his duties for awhile.

He stood up as the leader did, a quick smile and he was bounding to the kitchen, hearing light laughs from behind him from his 'strange behavior.'

Prime's duty was to his people…Prowl's duty was to his owner…and while the larger mech made sure that every other bot was fine…it was the Anibot's job to make sure that it was Optimus who was fine.

It was what pets did…take care of their masters…

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

"Starscream, what have I told you about attacking bots?"

"That it's funny and I should do it more often."

The shuttle gave a look to the feline, "That's not what I said at all."

A snicker before an innocent look graced the features of the Anibot flier, "Huh, I must have misheard, how disobedient of me."

The bigger mech shook his helm, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me and buy me stuff."

A roll of blue optics, "Hard to do when I keep being sent home because of you."

"I demand a squeaky toy."

Skyfire just sighed, he swore nothing got through to his companion and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that the cat was smarter then what he put on, he wouldn't have taken him to work…at least he beat the traffic back home.

"Hey, Skyfire!"

Shuttering his optics the flier turned around at the sound of his name and watched as one of his neighbors in the apartment building jogged up to them, the mech kept a smile on his face as he reached the two.

"Inferno, how are you?"

"Is that who it is, I barely recognized him without the soot."

The firetruck ignored the feline, "Can I ask ya a favor, my shift is coming up and I need someone to watch over my pet while I'm gone, he's no problem, all ya got to do is set out his fuel."

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks! Don't worry if he doesn't come out, he's a little skittish."

Starscream blew out air, probably some dog…he guessed a Dalmatian because the firefighter would find that cute. Damn mutts…slobbering all over the place…eating his treats at work…he could strangle the breed.

He ignored the two as they continued to chat, clearly not interested in the topic, why would he want to talk about some mutt when he was so much more interesting. All awed at his beauty and wit for none can surpass him!

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks, mech, I owe you a one."

Black ears twitched, his owner was such a sucker…then again…that might be a good thing for him but now was not the time for that, now was to find out what creature had dare come into his territory!

The vile being!

He watched out of the corner of his optics as the neighbor parted ways to finish his shift as they headed toward his apartment, for some reason it seemed his owner was quite curious about the new Anibot.

But since it really didn't matter to him, he didn't care.

"Alright, Scree, Inferno told us to drop the news off with new pet, put out his food and then I'll make you dinner."

Red optics just rolled, couldn't they order something, Skyfire was a master at mixing chemicals…not so much with a mixing bowl…a reason why the two knew the firefighter so well.

"We'll be in and out."

Sure…if the search and rescue mech already had food made if not…it's going to be quite a sight to see a firefighter on call to his own apartment. He could see it all on the news already…how fun that's going to be.

Soon the door came up and the shuttle punched in the codes that were given to him, "I never seen a wild Anibot before."

Huh?

The door slowly slid back and the two casually walked in, the bigger flier being the more cautious one, he didn't know how small his new neighbor was and didn't want an accident to happen, "Um, Red Alert…Inferno sent us."

The apartment looked…empty…Starscream gave a look at his owner, "There's no one here.

"I doubt this would be something Inferno would lie about."

A slight shuffle sound and they both turned to see a pair of blue optics staring at them from under the couch, smiling, Skyfire made his way over to the hiding bot and knelt down on his knees, "Hi, there, you must be Red Alert."

The optics just shuttered up at him, the feline just yawned at the lack of the response, "Can't we just set the food out and go?"

A look was sent in his direction before a sigh and the larger mech nodded, "Yeah, he said that the little fella was shy," he stood up, "I'll be right back, the food should be in the fridge.

Starscream just lifted an optic ridge as he watched the other leave to the kitchen, he turned his helm back and nearly jumped out of his armor at the sight of blue optics close to his face, "Holy frag, what the pit is wrong with you!"

The optics owner took a step back, allowing the cat to now fully see the neighbor…a…fox…and he wasn't just talking about the looks of the mech either. The feline grinned as he studied the others form, this definitely was any puppy!

"Hello foxy darling, why don't you forget the fire idiot and come stay over at my place, I'll show you how wild it is at the apartments."

-A few moments later-

Skyfire sighed as he dragged the remains of his cat to their apartment, why the cat decided it was a good idea to hit on a wild Anibot was beyond him and really it wasn't surprising when Red Alert bit him…the fox did not appreciate being groped and clearly showed it.

"Star, why did you do that?"

A muffled laugh and the feline stared up at him, "Are kidding me, he practically screams for it," he sighed dramatically, "I think I'm in love!"

"I think you hit your helm too many times trying to escape an enraged fox."

Starscream just rolled his optics, "He's just playing hard to get, cuties like that always do, luckily no bot can resist my charms."

The shuttle just lifted an optic ridge and shook his helm, the cat never learned and he had a feeling that Inferno might want to make sure Red Alert was securely locked in the apartment without any feline entries.

Then again…kits are always cute…

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Optimus stared down at his new assistant, not one to have ever owned a pet such as an Anibot and he doubted that regular animals would count considering they couldn't talk back or stare at you while your trying to work for no reason, it was quite reasonable to say he had no idea what to do.

But at least the list that Jazz gave him helped him somewhat…even if he wasn't sure what 'chilling with ya new homie' meant… He really needed to get in touch with today's society or get a dictionary on how to speak Jazz.

White ears twitched as the golden optics stared back at him…what is it with cats and their spark seeing gaze?

He just smiled as the cat laid sprawled out in his lap as he watched the TV, it had been awhile since he could actually sit down and relax in his own home, finally the gaze focused on the show and he reached over to rub a white ear, getting a purr.

This was…nice…and it felt good to have a companion to talk to…not that he was going to tell Jazz he was right but still…even in the silence of the room with nothing but the TV going and the slow purrs of the Anibot snuggled up to him…it was nice…and somehow companionable.

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Silly Optimus, cats don't listen to anyone!

Most cat owners have gone through this, where you're doing some kind of work and all the sudden your cat shows up and decides that the papers you are using are it's own personal bed and plops down in the middle of it and when you try to move the cat it bites you.

Starscream…is overdramatic about everything, he is the king of drama queens and apparently Skyfire can't cook! Inspired by my sis who had managed to catch a weenie on fire in the microwave…she thought it was cool…I was stuck cleaning up the mess…

A special thanks to all those who reviewed: Katea-Nui, Ayami1, Darkeyes17, smoking caramels, Thalanee, fanfictionlover23, Jovianokami, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, LogicIsTheUltimateWeapon, SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ, Gatekat

Mentioned Anibots:

Prowl: Cat

Starscream: Cat

Red Alert: Fox

Who do you think I should write about next? Pick an Anibot to go along with the next chapter.

Please review! Yes, you there, faving and alerting this! I see you, please review!

*Bows politely* Till Next Time.

I'm sorry to all who got the messed up version, I'm fixing it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Time Pets**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: …I EAT YOUR FACE! Also, I own nothing.

I must remind you…parts of this story do not follow the drabble. I AM LAZY!

**Chapter 4: Hell Is In Hello**

Ratchet was…happy…sure he had been given the children's hall to work in and since he was a bunny, it made the younglings gleam with excitement. His ears were sore from them being pulled from overly eager servos and a bite from one who wanted to know if he tasted like some kind of puffed up treat because of the fluffiness of his ears.

Shaking his helm and he caused the fluffed up appendages to flop around, it was a strange habit of his…

He let out a sigh as he headed toward his next shift, this place was so understaffed but he couldn't complain, he enjoyed the work. This caused him to get a little hop in his steps, but he had to calm down a little…if he didn't, the excitement would make him break out into a full on hop. No steps just hopping all the way to he's destination…and there was no way in pit he was going to let anybody see him doing that embarrassing little number. The little bounce in his steps were bad enough as it was, the hop was unneeded.

"Ratchet," he stopped when as one of the helm nurses walked over to him, she smiled at him and handed him a patient board, "can you take care of this, I got a call over at D hall."

He snorted but to the clipboard anyway, anything had to be better then having little younglings pull at his ears…no matter how cute he secretly thought they were.

Giving a quick glance over it, he frowned at the 'repeat patient' mark…that was never good…repeat patients were either some really serious health issues…or relationship issues… Either on was never good for a doctor…those kind of cases were the ones that just broke ones spark…

Sighing and taking a deep intake he opened the door…and nearly got hit with a flying object, "What the frag is going on here!"

The two occupants stopped, one was holding datapad as a shield while the other was…was that an arm…yep…he was beating the other mech up with what looked to be his own arm.

The rabbit growled, "Sit," he smirked as they listened and looked back at the data he was just reading…twins…he glanced back up at them to the yellow mech with odd helm fins glaring at the other and holding his arm…the other…a red mech who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his helm.

"What happened here?"

Suddenly the arm was being pointed at the other mech, "He fragging got my arm pulled off! MY ARM! Do you know how hard it is to look good without an arm?""I don't see how it's going to help you with it back on?"

A glare was sent to the other strange bot in the room, who just shrugged the piercing look off as he turned his attention to the doctor and stared at him…

Ignoring the stare, Ratchet focused on his new patient, "How did he get your arm pulled off?"

"His an idiot, that's how!"

A look back at the crimson mech, still oddly staring at him and caused one of his ears to twitch…creepy… He looked back at the fuming narcissistic casualty, his ear twitched again at the same stare that now occupied the golden mech's face, he glanced down at the pad in his servos…this clinics were free and tended not to keep up to date with it's patients…they come in, some info is given and they go out without many questions asked…they just didn't have the resources to keep it all up.

Flipping through the data packages and only able to see their recent visits and conditions and not much else got him concerned…he frowned and his ear twitched again…he was practically going in blind with as little data he had.

The good thing about this hospitals, free help…bad thing…little time to record and get to the next patient without going over expenses…

He looked back up, shuttering his optics at the continuous stares…he could still feel the other one to his side still at it, he shook the feeling off mentally and returned to his professionalism, "Either stop staring at me or you won't have optics to stare with when I reformat you into a toy for the sparklings down the hall!"

Again, _his_ professionalism…

A snort and…a glance back down at the pad, Sunstreaker…halfway closed his optics and leaned back, looking as though the small rabbit wasn't that interesting anyway, "Just put back on my arm, bunny-" *CLANK*

Silence reigned over the room as large fluffy ears puffed up and the patient was rubbing a dent on his helm from the sudden appearance of a wrench, "THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Rabbit, not bunny, I'm not a stuff toy that you cuddle and I'm most defiantly not some cutesy little thing that younglings call a bunny, I am a rabbit."

Silence…the two glared at each other before the mech leaned forward slowly, "You. Are. A. BUUUUNNNY!"

The glare continued even as another wrench came into play, "Say it again."

"B. U. Double N. Y! BUNNY!"

Another clang echoed through the room and the mech was knocked out, falling off the medical berth he was sitting onto the floor, the red bot laughing happily, "Oh, mech, my bro is going to be so fragged when he wakes up! I'm so glad I recorded that!"

A shrug and the Anibot went back to the pad and quickly typed in some data, "Had to be put under anyway."

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Optimus stared at the feline before him and snickered, the Anibot was on his haunches and staring at something he was sure only the he could see, the leader had learned that though the cat was professional…he had his moments…

The doorbell rang and the only movement the other gave was the twitch of his ears but his focus remained…on whatever he was staring at…

Shaking his helm and standing from the couch, he gave one finally look at the pet before answering the door knowing that not that many knew where he lived so he reasoned who would visit him at this time.

"Hello-", he was pushed out of the way as a blue femme made her way inside, huffing and muttering under her breath as a pink one just smiled apologetically at him, "She's had a bad day."

The first guest flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels, "Idiots, every single one of them! I swear I'm going to kill them all!"

The truck gave a questioning look to the other, who just sighed as she made her way in at a calm pace, "Training the newbies at the firing grounds, somebot decided to tease Ironhide…"

"Who the frag messes with a Rottweiler anyway, just because he is behaving at the moment, doesn't mean he isn't going to bite you!"

"He bite someone?"

"Not surprising, he is a breed that is ranked on the list for most likely to," the Prime shuttered his optics at the appearance of Prowl standing next to him now…wasn't he on the other side of the room?

"But he's such a sweet spark, really, he just looks vicious…who the frag are you?", the bot on the couch was now staring at the cat, who just stared back at her.

"Oh, Opty! You got a kitty," the standing femme reached over and petted him on the helm, "such a pretty kitty too," her smile grew at the purr, "yes, you are!"

He closed the door before he watched her scratch the Anibot behind the ear, he seemed to enjoy the attention, "Technically Jazz got him, his supposed to be helping me out around the office until his contract runs out."

"Oh, his one of those company owned pets…cute," the blue femmes attention returned to the TV and the topic from before, "Anyway, Hide is now at the Vets because the officers that came by after the incident wanted to make sure he didn't have anything! Can you believe that! My Hide having anything, that damn noob would have something before he would! IDIOTS! All of them!"

"She's been like this all day," the guest scratched under the feline's chin as he rubbed his helm against her shoulder, "so cute! What's your name, honey?"

Golden optics snapped open and the purring stopped and the Anibot pulled himself out of the adoration and went back to being professional, "I am Prowl, may I ask who you are?"

"And polite!", she grinned up at Optimus, "He's a keeper already, cute, sweet, and polite any more and I would have to take him home!" Her smile turned toward the cat, "I'm Elita-1 and the mumbling grouchiness that is flipping thorough channels is Chromia."

"I WANT MY HIDE!"

He bowed his helm lightly, "Pleasure to meet you," he turned to his current owner, "would you like me to set out anything for them to snack on, sir?"

The mech looked surprised at the question, he was so used to them (Chromia) just getting whatever they wanted out of the kitchen that he never thought about it, "No, it's fine-"

"I will make some snack then."

"That's not at all what I said…", the feline was already heading off to do whatever he had planned, leaving him there with a smirking femme and the other with her servo covering her mouth to keep her giggles down.

"Cats, dear, do whatever they want."

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

This…was going horrible…sure the reattaching of the arm went well…the attachment to his aft…was a whole different issue…

"Do you have a death wish?"

He glared at the red mech, who he just learned was Sideswipe since he had introduced himself in such a dramatic way as 'the master processor of the universe, the one and only Sideswipe but you can me Sides…or lover if you want', all while doing some of the most ridiculous poses the rabbit had ever seen.

A cheeky grin was sent his way, "I just wanted to feel that tail of yours."

A growl, "I'm pretty sure you got a good feel the last few times you decided to misplace your servo."

His denta gritted as the servo on his aft rubbed it before giving it a light slap as the bot laughed before he danced out of the way of getting bit from an angry pet, "I think my servos have found their home and they just want to rest awhile on that nice curved aft!"

A wrench was about to be swung in the air but stopped as the head doctor came into the room, smiling happily about the work his new 'employee' had done already, his smile widen as he saw one of the hospitals more rowdy patients sitting in a chair waving at him and the Anibot busily inspecting a wrench as they waited for the other bot to wake up.

"I see everything is going alright in here, Ratchet do you mind helping some of the nurses in hall C?"

A deep sigh came from the rabbit, seems waiting for the patient to wake up and be checked over was getting him worked up, such a caring pet, "Yes, sir, I will go now."

The medic-bunny smiled as he headed out the door, freedom, you taste so sweet!

"Wait, what if we need him back, I'm sure Sunny would like to thank him when he wakes up."

No…

The doctor nodded and glanced over at the white mech, "That sounds nice of them, why don't you give them your com-link and they can call you back here so you can have a little chat before the leave?"

Because he didn't want to be molested, he turned and gave a sweet smile to his employer, "I'm not sure I will have enough time to."

The red mech just pouted, "But we really want to thank you, how about we take you out for lunch?," he smiled as the doctor turned around to fully look at the Anibot, winking at the horror filled face of the smaller bot.

"No, I don't-"

"Sounds great, you deserve a break for all the work you've done already, I'll alert you when he wakes up and you can take your lunch."

He shook his helm no and put his servos in the same gesture, "That's unnecessary-"

"Of course it is," the bot patted him on the helm, "I'm sure it will be an enjoyable time."

Crystal optics widened at the snicker that came from the crimson bot, "Yeah, we'll have such an enjoyable time, huh, bunny?"

**-TBC-**

**The kiddies just love a bunny! But don't let Ratch hear you call him that, or there will be trouble ahead!**

**I imagine Chromia and Elita-1 as the two friends were one is loud and tomboyish while the other is calm and dignified and they some how balanced each other out.**

**Does anyone else find the image of Chromia with Ironhide on a leash funny?**

**Oh, Sides…you Casanova, you…let's just hope your brother doesn't kill the bunny when he wakes up…**

*Hugs all reviewers* Katea-Nui, Pixelshadow, Ayami1, CrazyGrrl, Jovianokami, Gatekat, evilbunny777, fanfictionlover23, smoking caramels, Shinigami-Sama1, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, The Unbelievable, aquila333, Shelly929

*Noms on blue button below* Reviews feed the author! Feed the author!


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Time Pets**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: …I EAT YOUR FACE! Also, I own nothing. RL…if you were a real person…I'd shoot your ass…

**Chapter 5: Lost and Confused**

The ground was covered in the white flecks that were easily sticking to his skin as he moved…his pedes tried to avoid certain patches so not to accidentally hurt himself as he treaded through the land with one of his cubs hanging from his mouth as the others followed behind him.

The white specks were still think in the air and he knew he had to get them to safety soon…but not from the cold…no…what laid around them in a thick blanket was ashes created from the fire that had destroyed most of his home…the patches he was avoiding still held embers that he did not wish to step on and his cub…was that of one of his twins that had been wandering from their cave to explore and got burned in the fire.

Though the damage was minor being just singe fur, it was the smoke he had inhaled that bothered the tiger…is youngling still continued to cough and mewl as they all made their way from the destroyed forest into lands they had never ventured into before…

A glance over his shoulder was a quick check at his other younglings, both were beginning to tire from their long journey and with no shelter or food around…he didn't want to think about it. He needed to find something nearby that would give them temporary cover before the sun fell…night was a terrible time to have the cubs out and there were several hungry predators waiting to snatch one up and being as weak from exhaustion as he was…the fight would not come out in his favor…

There was nothing to do but keep going forward and maybe if they find a temporary home…he would be able to hunt for the still growing kits…though he doubted any of the smaller Anibots that were normal converged into the category known as prey would be around…but perhaps if he was lucky he could find something…perhaps some fish if he found a stream.

"Hey, Pops? How much further we going to walk, my pedes hurt?"

Laying his weakened cub between his forepaws he glanced around him so he could answer his sons question…there…on the side of a steep mountain side was a cave…it was abit far up but it would provide shelter.

He gave a lick to shaking youngling before turning to his other two, he tilted his helm to the cave and they perked up knowing that their long journey would soon come to an end with a rest.

He just hoped it all wouldn't end with a permanent rest…a fate that their Creator had already suffered through…no…he…they would continue on. They were strong and they will live…he was sure of it.

Nuzzling the cub again and taking the scruff bar in his mouth, he gave the others a look, his eldest and only femme just nodded…they would have to wait down here until he came back to pick them up. Still being young, their climbing skills had yet developed to that to take on such a steep…yet…

"Don't worry, I'll keep Rumble out of trouble, we'll be here when you get you back, it only take a few kliks."

Nodding, he was grateful for his daughters logic…he was sure that his current emotional storm was doing nothing to help his situation…

He turned back to the cliff, gave one glance to his cubs and took of up the side of the mountain, hurrying as the fear that something large may come by and take off with his children…

He had already lost so much…and now…the only thing he did have now was his cubs…and he'd be damned if he let anything else happen to them and their happiness.

Landing at the opening, he was just about ready to place his kit down when the smell of another predator hit him instantly.

He froze at the sight of bright optics staring back at him…oh…this could not be good…this was a bad situation-

^-_-^BREAK^-_-^

Ratchet growled to himself as he struggled out of the grip that was holding him down, failing miserably to escape and forcing him to resign to just go limp and endure the embarrassment of the whole situation.

He ignored the appearance of a energon treat in front of his faceplates and focused on trying to melt the table he was at with his stare of death.

"Aw, I guess he's not hungry, Sunny," a shrug and the red twin flipped the sweet into his own mouth with a smile, happily ignoring the aura of doom coming from the rabbit.

"Don't eat them, idiot, he might get hungry later," it would have been threatening if it wasn't for the fact that the snarling frontliner was the one with the Anibot in his lab like some kind of overly large stuffed animal and was contently nuzzling the audio flaps.

"I have to get back to the hospital."

"I guess he would," he ate another, plopping out of the bag into his mouth, "hey, didn't you want to go to the art museum today?"

"He should be resting…back at the hospital…where I need to be…"

The golden brother let out a hum, one of his servos coming up to pet the fluffed up appendages, "That was tomorrow, remember, it's the art show then."

"Oh, yeah! You're gonna enter aren't you? I mean, last time you didn't and all you did was complain that the displays looked like slag and you could do better."

"That's because they were and a sparkling could do better then half of those 'works of art," he stopped his petting to reach over and snag a treat from, chewing it whole before continuing, "and I already have entered some of my paintings this time."

"You two are just gonna ignore me aren't you?"

Sideswipe grinned, "About time! You so going to wipe them out!"

A smug look past over the other and he nodded in agreement before going back to snuggling his bunny pillow, happily ignoring the odd looks he was receiving at the restaurant they were dining at, "Of course, if they were anything like before, it would almost be unfair of me to beat them."

"-never gonna give you up, never gonna-"

The crimson Lambo shook his empty energon cube at the waitress, signaling for a refill, "So what's the prize this time?"

"The usual, art displayed and some credits won," there was a pause and he stroked down the medic's ear, "it wouldn't be much but, it would be extra in our account."

The both remained silent as the serving bot came over to refill their cubes, a quick smile sent to the large optic Anibot, who was looked to be whispering the word 'help', a pat on the chevron helm and the bot returned to his duty.

Sunstreaker snorted and pulled his new toy closer to him, not exactly happy about the bunny being touched by some stranger, ignoring the way the healer clawed at open air in attempt to save itself from the death grip he was in.

He turned to watch his twin take a gulp of his cube, lifting an optic ridge as the idiot winked over at some passing femmes going to there table, they waved and giggled at him before turning their attention to the yellow warrior.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well…"

The whole room flinched at the high-pitched squeals that echoed around as the two mech were suddenly surrounded by overly excited bots, each grabbing for the living plushi with chatter of being 'so cute' and 'OMP, can I hold him'.

The split spark brothers gave each other a look before glancing down at the rabbit, who was trying to bury himself in the rougher twin's chassis, growling and hissing at the random servos making bids for him.

"I am not a playtoy!"

The two glanced back up and nodded before standing up, Sides laying the credits owed on the table as he smiled at the group surrounding them, "Sorry, ladies but we have to go."

One stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chassis and glaring at them, "After we play with the bunny."

"I really hate being called that…"

"I'm sure there are other Anibot's here that would love for you to pay attention to them but we have to return ours back to where he belongs," the prankster just continued to smile sweetly at them…backing up closer to the exit.

"You shouldn't have decided to flirt and call our attention over here, now, bunny, give me."

Suntreaker glared her before turning the rabbit bridal style in his arms, gave the hissing femmes a nod, "Ladies," and took off…leaving his brother behind…who followed with a scream as the group realized just what happened.

Ratchet sighed and crossed his arms, his ears flopping as they continued to run from the pack, "I hate it when this things happen."

**-*Hugs all reviewers* Katea-Nui, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, moonlight black rose, Shinigami-Sama1, CrazyGrrl, GrimsonAshes, Jovianokami, fanfictionlover23, The Unbelievable, smoking caramels, DemonSurfer, Prowls-little-angel, White Aster, ABundleOfDaydreams, Dawn Racer, CatGirlFireflare **

-I have to say…Prowls-little-angel's review made me laugh…she called Ratchet the Energizer bunny from hell.

Yes they can stand on two legs but I just kept seeing Soundwave stalking around on all four like an actual tiger. Two legs are for posers!

For you Katea-Nui, that Anibot oneshot that you wanted me to write as now made it's way into a multi-chapter story! Why? Cause Soundwave demands it.

Also, I am aware that both Soundwave and Blaster should have more cubs then what I have written but they didn't fit the 'lion' or 'tiger' persona…mainly because they are already different animals.

Oh, Ratch…really?

Next time, Prowl meets Starscream, the Twins try to escape the femmes and Soundwave get's in an uncomfortable situation.

Sorry for being gone for so long, I'm moving into a new place at the moment so bare with me!

Please review! Reviews are fuel for the writer!

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!


End file.
